


Widowmaker's Lament

by psppwner300



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ballerina, Dancing, Ejaculation, F/M, POV First Person, Reverse Cowgirl, Sex, Smut, first-time sex, leg fetish, leg massage, my buddy's got a thing for legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psppwner300/pseuds/psppwner300
Summary: Hanzo learns to have sex for the first time.





	Widowmaker's Lament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vigoor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vigoor).



> A story dedicated to a close friend of mine, who has actually had the sanity of mind to read through most of my shit while at the same time giving me incredibly _stellar_ feedback on each of them. Here's to you, Vigoor (AKA [DryBlack](http://dryblack.deviantart.com/)).

I was on my way to the temple in Hanamura when, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted something in the distance. Curious, I walked up the stairs to have a closer look. Low and behold, it was that blue-colored woman that I have seen here a few times.

"W-widowmaker?"

She was sitting in the corner and breathing heavily, desperately trying to cling for air as blood spilled out from various parts of her body. Her gun was on the ground far away from her. The woman let out a painful groan before her piercing yellow gaze made contact with me.

"Hanzo..." she whispered. "Help me."

As much as I despised Talon, I could not bare to just let her sit there and die. I removed the cloth that was attached to my hair pin and gently pressed it against the spots that were bleeding. I put one arm under her leg pits, the other under her back, and stood up, carrying her bridal style. I ran as fast as I could to the nearest hut.

 

Tekhartha Zenyatta came to the rescue and threw an orb of harmony at her. One could never tell his feelings, because unfortunately he did not have any muscles attached to his face, but I could not help but admire him. I knew this woman had killed his brother, Tekhartha Mondatta, yet, the fact that he was still willing to help her out in her time of need awestruck me. I wish I could cultivate forgiveness like him.

"Thank you," I said to him, as I observed the blue woman slowly being restored back to life, the spots that were bleeding no longer doing so. She was now fully awake in my arms and looked around before our eyes met again.

"You...you saved me?"

"He did." I pointed to Zenyatta.

She looked at him, then looked back at me. "Yes, but...you were the one who found me."

"I did, yes. But if it weren't for this omnic right here, you would still probably be bleeding right now."

The woman took a good look at him before she finally said, "Thank you."

"I understand," Zenyatta acknowledged. "Perhaps one day I can forgive you for the murder of my brother. But right now is not the time. I must get going now." He pushed the cloth aside that made up the entrance and made his way out, to what I would assume to be the temple, where he would sit and meditate.

Widowmaker looked back at me, still in my arms. "Thank you," she repeated.

"Understood." I set her down on the bed so she could rest. "Now, if you will, I must get going too." Deep inside me I hated her. She did not kill any close members of my clan, no, but I just did not like the kind of person she was. A ruthless, careless assassin who just kills for the heck of it. No, I cannot tolerate being around such a woman that has brandished her conscience with a hot, searing iron, to the point where it does not even exist.

"What? Please, don't go," she pleaded.

I eyed her suspiciously. "What should I be doing around a terrorist like yourself?"

"Hanzo...I miss Gerard, my husband, so much. I...I killed him."

"And?"

"Reaper has told me to kill you multiple times. But, without Gerard, I feel...so lonely. I've had my rifle aimed at you, but I just couldn't pull the trigger. I need someone like you in my life. But Reaper has gotten sick of me not doing my job, so...that's when he shot me."

I glared at her. There was no way she actually had feelings for me. Not with the heart that she has.

"Nice try." I headed for the exit.

"Hanzo, please!" she practically pleaded as I pushed my way out. "Who's going to take care of me?"

I looked back behind my shoulder. "Someone who is insane enough to let himself get killed."

I walked some distance before I heard the sound of weeping. I hesitated. I turned around and went back into the hut. Sure enough, there the purple woman lay, her eyes damp from sobbing. She looked miserable. I never would have thought a relentless killer like her had the ability to cry.

Her rifle laid by the wall. Still, I was careful to approach her. I slowly sat on the bed. She moved herself so that she sat next to me. Her otherworldly outfit was torn apart, blue skin exposed on parts of her stomach, her hips, her shoulders, her legs. If she had any cuts they were wiped clean from Zenyatta's healing.

"Are you alright?"

She took a second to adjust herself and her sobering face. She looked at me and smiled. For a moment, that was disturbing to me, but as I studied her look it seemed like she actually was happy to have me in her company.

"Oui. I feel much better after that treatment. Merci, cheri."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Merci? Cheri?"

"Oh. It's French for 'thanks, darling.'"

"French? Is that your mother tongue?"

She nodded. Oh. No wonder she has that accent. "Maybe I can teach you some lessons sometime."

I looked at her legs. They seemed tremendously long, like as if it made up over half her body. She must have noticed I was looking and slowly moved her hand across her thigh. As she did so, I felt the thing slightly below my waist get sturdier. I did not know what I was feeling, but it felt... _good_ , for some strange reason.

"Want to see some ballerina?" she asked. I did not have the opportunity to answer before she sat up from the bed and stood before me. She put her hands behind her back and lifted her right leg, so high that it went past her head. Wow, she is flexible alright. Next, she bent herself sideways, placing her left foot between her right knee and her leg pit and forming her arms into an "L" shape. She then broke the pose and spun herself around on the tips of her toe ever so delicately, raising her right leg into the air again and wrapping her hands above her head. She repeated this cycle several times with a couple of other movements, occasionally glancing back at me with a smile.

"Like what you see?"

I did not respond, just kept watching her movements. I had to admit, she was a pretty good dancer. She could flex her body like it was nothing.

She started to undo her tight outfit, smiling at me as she did so, then she took her helmet off. Next thing I knew all I could see on her was her pale blue skin. This was...something that I've never seen before. She took off the band that held her long ponytail together. I watched as her violet hair splashed down and reach her buttocks. I had such a strange feeling going on in my pants, like as if they were having a party of their own, but it felt very pleasurable.

She walked back towards the bed, sat down on it, lifted her legs, and placed them on my lap. I wonder if she felt the bulge that was going on within me.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"You seem to have a thing for legs," the woman responded. "Go on, rub them for me. I won't bite."

She was not lying when she said that. Those long, pale blue legs and her bare feet...I could not resist. I removed the gauntlet that was attached to my right hand, as well as my water canteen and my pouch, placed them on the mattress beside me, and looked at her. She stared at me, but something about her face told me she was giving me the okay to do whatever I was going to do next. I took my right hand and placed it on her shin. Her skin was cold to the touch. I slowly brisked my hand back and forth on her leg. It was incredibly smooth; no hair attached at all. Good for her. Not too long afterwards I used my left hand and put it on her other leg. I closed my eyes and all I could feel at that moment was the smooth touch of her cold skin as my grip tightened and both my hands were at work. At the same time, that thing in my pants continued to rise upwards, and it felt hard as a rock. I was fairly certain she could feel it press against her at this point. But she merely moaned as my hands went back and forth on her legs.

"Cheri," she said. "Take those pants off."

My bubble was burst and I again looked at her. As much as I did not want to do it, this strange sex drive that I was feeling was practically begging me to heed her command. I hesitated, but eventually I carefully cast the sniper's legs to the side, stood up, took off the metal plates that made up my boots, and soon afterwards, did the same with my sweatpants.

"Underwear too." She gave me a devilish grin. I had never seen this woman this light-hearted before.

When I took my underwear off I had never seen my dong spring to life so much, ever. I sat back down on the bed and ever so gently put the Widowmaker's legs back on my lap. I went back to work, working my hands across her skin, across the bump that made up her knee, and the juicy thickness of her thighs. My pacing went faster, my thing still getting longer by the second, my grip on her getting tighter. My pleasure senses were going on overdrive, I did not know what the hell was going on with me but saying it felt great still would not justify enough how crazy-good this felt. Hearing her moans only made it worse. All of a sudden, I lifted my thing up over her leg, and the next thing I knew, I was bursting white liquid from the tip. The liquid landed on her knee and stayed there. I let out a big sigh of relief and laid my hands behind me on the bed.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, more so to myself than to her. My head was swarming with some sort of relaxing hormones. Whatever it was that I just did, I had never felt this good in my life.

She chuckled. "So you're telling me you're still a virgin AND have never masturbated before?" She bent forward with her legs still on me, swiped a couple of fingers at the liquid I had just let out, brought it to her nose, sniffed it, then brought her fingers into her mouth. I could not bare to look at her as I turned away and scowled.

"Cheri, it's about time you had a special someone in your life. Hell, I should be your new teacher. I can't believe no one has taught you how to have sex." Before I could protest, she pushed me onto the bed. She was strong enough to position me in the middle. She undid and removed the blue cloth that made up my belt. Next, she tried to move the strap across my shoulder upwards.

"Relax, man." That was all she needed to say as I lifted my left arm so she could take off the strap. Finally, she opened up my garment so she could see my bare chest. I lifted both my arms so she could take that off as well. She could not help but smile at what she saw, and she proceeded to lay her hands on my body.

"Shame no one's pummeled this nice body of yours." Her hands moved across my chest and my toned abs. I think we were switching roles now.

Her hands moved down and they reached my member. She wrapped her fingers around it and ever so gently pulled on it.

"Do you know what this is called?"

I glared at her, dumbfounded. "A penis."

She laughed. "Okay. Just wanted to make sure." She let go of it and bent down to my level. Her lips made contact with mine, and we kissed. Pleasure overtook me once again as I felt her cold, plush lips pucker against mine. When I thought she was going to let go she kissed me again, and soon enough we were...doing that thing that I believe folks call "making out." She stuck out her tongue and put it into my mouth. Not sure what to do, I just went along and let her do her thing as her tongue explored the inner parts of my mouth. I finally relaxed and wrapped my arms around her and pressed her cold body against mine, while she continued to explore my body with her hands. At some point in time she drew away from me, turned around, and actually sat on my waist. I couldn't even see my... _penis_ anymore, the hole that was on her buttocks covering it up.

"Now, just lay there and look pretty, okay? I'll take care of the rest." Widowmaker moved up and down on me ever so slowly and gently. I had no idea what she was doing, or how long this was going to last. She did that for a minute or two, letting out some big moans that, to be honest, was freaking me out. She then started getting more aggressive, going faster on me, her bum cheeks flattening and then resurfacing to their original shape, with the inner walls of her womanhood squeezing my dong with a tighter grip, while I also heard her butt slapping against my scrotum. Faster and faster she went until she finally gave out and made a huge moan. She stopped to a halt, and my penis felt incredibly warm against the insides of her buttocks, unlike the rest of her body. She lifted herself up and laid back down on me, laying her head on my chest.

"Merci, cheri."

That was all she had to say. Maybe she was not so bad of a girl after all. I still was not sure what I had just accomplished but I was glad she was happy. I wrapped an arm around her and waved my fingers through her rich hair with the other. I kissed the top of her head, and not too long after, she closed her eyes and rested on me.


End file.
